Don't die
by doc boy
Summary: Based on the omnitrix movie. What if it would have ended diferently?
1. Chapter 1

A Ben and Gwen fanfic 2

I do not own Ben 10 all rights reserved to MAN OF ACTION.

This fic takes place during the omintrix movie when Gwen sacrifices herself to save Ben from the wild vines

Chapter 1 don't die

"Ben look out!" cried Gwen as she pushed her cousin away from the wild vines and making it take Gwen instead of the cousin she will never see again.

As soon as Ben saw Gwen was in Danger he said:

"Going hero!"

And asmugth's helper (I forgot what her name was) said

"Ben no the self destruct will accelerate!"

"I don't care!!" cried ben as he turned in to "four-arms" and tried to rescue Gwen but those damn vines tied him up preventing him from reaching her despite his physical strength as four arms and when Gwen had gone threw the hatch while inside the creature's mouth and the hatch closed behind it Ben knew it was too late to save her but he had to try. As the vines released him he ran toward the hatch to try to open it using two of his hands and the began to creak open until Ben flung the hatch open and it seamed to be stuck while like that. Ben while still being four-arms saw something that would scare him for the rest of his life: the wild-vine was chewing over Gwen's body. As an immediate response Ben as for arms grabbed the vine by the neck and used the black sharp thing sticking out of his elbow to cut the vine's neck. Seconds later the big jaw of the wild-vine fell off of its neck and Ben caught it opened it to find Gwen inside badly injured. She was covered with bleeding wounds and scratches and had a few bruises on her arms and legs and she was not moving. He then took her out of the vine's jaw and climbed out through the hatch putting Gwen on the ground lying on her back when the watch finally timed out.

Well that's a warp on chapter 1 I already have an idea for the rest of the story which I will publish soon. Until then: see you around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 fighting for life

After the watch timed out Ben got on his knees next to Gwen and said

"Gwen? Are you all right?"

Gwen didn't answer; she just lay there on the ground injured and unusually quite.

"Gwen can you hear me?" Ben asked again but Gwen still didn't answer. Then the most terrifying thought came into Ben's mind: is Gwen his cousin... dead?" Ben didn't want to believe that. so he put his ear next to her chest but he didn't her heart beating and didn't hear any breathing either.

A tear was flowing down Ben's cheek. Then he had an idea: he remembered that grandpa max has taught Ben and Gwen to give SPR about half a year back. He then realized that giving Gwen SPR was his only hope. So Ben started to give Gwen SPR by starting with chest massage. Still nothing; he then tried mouth-to-mouth. Still nothing. As he repeated the process for the next 20 minutes he began to lose hope. But then he managed to get Gwen back. Gwen started to cough and splutter all over the place but was now alive again. She then got up and gave Ben a big loving hug and said:

"Thanks Ben. Thank you so much... how can ever repay you?"

"You just did Gwen. By thanking me..." replied Ben as they deepened into their hug.

After several minutes into Ben and Gwen's hug tecterx said

"i hate to interrupt you guys bit we have to find azmuth."

Ben and Gwen have then separated from the hug. Disappointed

But then there was huge explosion and Vilgax appeared and said:

"The omintrix! NOW!"

To be continued...

Well that's the end of chapter 2 I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Since I'm on school vacation i might be able to upload it tomorrow or even later today. But I can't promise so don't get your hopes up in case I don't.

Hope you are enjoying the fic so far. Until next time. Smell you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is he going to live?

Ben was sad he had to leave Gwen right after he brought her back to life. But he had no choice. He had to fight Vilgax and his army of robots. But he couldn't use the omintrix because it was too dangerous. Or was it? He had just remembered that tecterx had told him when he picked him up from earth that it is possible that if the imnitrix self-destruckted there is a 50% chance that it would **not** destroy half of the universe but would explode valiantly and would cause severe damage or even destroy everything around it in radios of 100 feet. This made Ben make up his mind: he took off the black piece of plastic that tecterex has put in the back of the omnitrix in order to slow down the countdown. The moment he took it off there were yellow sparks forming around the watch and it started beep and flash in yellow light. The onitrix was about to self destruct and tecterex had to think fast. He grabbed Gwen and myaxx and hugged them tightly under his armor in order to protect them from the explosion. Several seconds later there was a huge explosion that killed everything in the area except Tecterx myaxx and Gwen who were protected by Texterx's armor. But what about Ben? could he have survived such an explosion? Suddenly everything became very quite. Texterx saw his suit was slightly damaged When he released Gwen and myaxx and it also turned out that the force of the explosion pushed them 20 feet backwards while still being on the ground.

"BEN!!!" cried Gwen as she ran towards Ben but was limping at the same time because she was injured. When she got to where Ben was laying on the ground she saw a gaping hole on his wrist were the omnitrix used to be and he was losing a tremendous amount of blood in that spot because of it.

"We have to something! He's losing too much blood!!!" she yelled. She then had an idea: she grabbed the left sleeve of her shirt and ripped it off and then wrapped around Ben's wound tightly in order to stop the bleeding and said to him:

"Ben? Are you still alive?"

Ben suddenly opened his eyes but just barely to see who was to talking to him and realized it was Gwen. He knew he was dying and he wanted to do only one thing before that happened: Ben had been in love with her and decided the last thing he wanted to say to Gwen was that he loved her. He opened his mouth and said:

"Gwen…"

"Yes Ben?" asked Gwen softly.

Ben then tried to say his last words:

"Gwen I… I… I love… you…" and with a slight groan Ben's head rested on the ground.

Please don't kill me for this ending. But don't worry things are going to get better in the end. The next chapter is probably gonna be the last one for this fan fic. (If not last then the second last)

See soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 back to Earth

Ben has died. But Gwen had to be sure. She checked his pulse and heard nothing and no breathing either. And when she saw Ben's head resting motionless on the ground she started to cry. She had also loved him but she didn't get to tell him in time. How can she live without her cousin she fell in love with?

She didn't know what to do. All she did was kiss him goodbye on the lips. But this she was kissing someone who couldn't kiss her back. As she separated her lips from his she then hugged him goodbye but then got the shock of her life: she heard his heart beating! He was alive! She then tried to wake him up by shaking his body or giving a small slap on his cheeks but he still didn't wake up. He seemed to be in a coma or maybe he was just unconsciousness.

Gwen got up and said to tecterx

"All right our work here is done. The omnitrix exploded and killed Vvilgax and his army. I think it's time to go back home…"

You're right" tecterx replied.

20 minutes later they all returned to texterx's space ship except for myaxx who decided to stay there and team up again with Azmuth.

When the gang entered the ship they saw Bluto was alive and texterx explained that Bluto's species can regenerate from just the smallest parts which allowed him come back to life after exploding during Vilgx's invasion on the ship.

Tetrax put Ben in a bed in a small room so he could rest there during the trip back to Earth while Gwen would sit on a chair next to him and keep him company and wait for him to wake up.

The trip back to Earth would take about three days so it would be a long trip home

**2 days later**

Ben was still laying in bed in a coma with Gwen sitting next to him. Gwen was now asleep with her head between her arms she put on Ben's bed. She was fast asleep so she didn't notice Ben was waking up. His eyes were beginning open and he lifted his hand and started to stroke Gwen's gorgeous red hair. When she felt something touching her hair she woke up and lifted her head and saw Ben was awake and that he was the one stroking her hair.

"BEN!" she cried happily and gave him a warm romantic and loving hug while Ben hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're ok…" said Gwen as tears of happiness began to pour out of her eyes.

"Thanks Gwen"

Gwen suddenly remembered she had a confection to make and said to Ben while still hugging him.

"I love you too Ben. I always did. You are the love of my life and you always will be."

"I love you too Gwen. I always did. You are the person I love most. You are the love of my life too and I will never stop loving you no matter what…"

They departed from their hug and looked at each other in the eyes as their faces got closer and closer to each other until their lips finally met. As they depend into the kiss Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck and she did the same as their tongues touched each other. It was the best French kiss ever…

When their lips departed for air they hugged each other again and Gwen said

"I love you so much Ben"

"Me too Gwen" replied Ben as he gave Gwen the the hug of her life.

The end

Well that's a wrap on this fanfic. I hope you liked it. Until next time see you around.


End file.
